


The Gift

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, Soulmate AU, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Based on this prompt: "So imagine when you reach a certain age of maturity/adulthood, a box appears on your doorstep. Inside the box is the perfect gift for your future soulmate(i.e. their favorite book, tea, sketch pad, etc.). "This will be a multi-chapter fic





	1. Part 1

It had been a year since Mimsie's passing and Caractacus dreaded this day. The children were busy getting dressed so they could visit their mother's grave. He finishes tying his bow when he hears a knock on his door. “Yes?”

“Daddy?” Jemima steps right into his room. “How do I look? Do you think Mummy would have liked it?” Outfitted in a red and blue plaid dress, she had a bow of the same colour in her hair.

“Oh,” he looks at her before straightening her bow. He assumed Jeremy must have tied it. “She would love it,” he nods with approval.

“Will she be there when we visit?”

Taken aback with that question, Caractacus had no idea how to answer it. His scientific side told him such a thing was impossible, but his fatherly side disagreed. He looks at her and nods, “I believe so.”

“I hope so. I got her a bunch of flowers from the garden. She loves flowers!”

“She does.”

Jeremy walks in, “I helped!”

Caractacus couldn't help but smile. He was truly down about today, but his children made such a day a positive one. How he admired that trait in his children and how much they reminded him of her. After inspecting them again, they were off to the churchyard to visit Mimsie.

After their visit, Jemima looks at Caractacus, “I think she was there!”

“She very well could have, Dove,” he says with a half-smile.

“Hey, Daddy! You got a package!” Jeremy runs into their home with a medium-sized box.

Caractacus looks puzzled, “A parcel? On a Sunday?”

“Mmmhmmm. It has your name on it!” Jeremy hands it over to him.

“Indeed! Let's see what it could be,” he reaches into his backpocket and pulls out a pocketknife. He kneels down and the children watch as he carefully cuts open the box.

“Apples?” Jemima asks.

“Is that a leather jacket?” Jeremy points out.

“Yes and yes. And cigars,” Caractacus pulls out the last item. “Handkerchiefs with the letters NR embroidered onto them.”

“Maybe you got someone else's things by accident,” says Jeremy as he looks inside the box.

Caractacus thought this too until he realises this was not a mistake. It was the fabled “Soulmate Package” he used to hear about when he was younger. They were for someone else. Someone he was meant to be with. This pained him because he never got one for Mimsie, even though he loved her with all of his heart. And of course, this was sent on the anniversary of her death. Why would fate play such a cruel game? He had to force himself to remain happy for the sake of the children.  Yet he had to teach them about the Soulmate Package. He couldn't keep such a thing from them.

Night time comes and he put the children to bed. After finishing a bedtime story, they keep asking him about the box.

“Is it like our box of treasures?” Jemima asks.

Jeremy grins, “Are you a biker?”

“Sort of and no,” Caractacus tucks them into bed. “It's... It's something else, children. Something you get when you're older.”

They both ask, “Like what?”

Caractacus sits on the edge of Jemima’s bed. “Well, it's called a Soulmate Package. It contains items that the other person you are meant to be with likes.”

Jemima asks, “Did you get one from Mummy?”

Caractacus knits his eyebrows, “No, Dove.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.”

She frowns, “Is that why she went away?”

Caractacus eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No. That was an accident.”

“Oh,” Jemima looks down for a moment. “You can be with someone who isn't your soulmate?”

“Of course,” he pats her hands.

Jeremy tugs on his sleeve, “And you loved Mummy still?”

“I will always love her,” he places a hand over his heart.

Jemima asks, “When will get ours?”

“I don't know.”

“Yours will be filled with frogs,” Jeremy jokes.

“And yours will be filled with worms,” Jemima sticks her tongue out.

“Children,” Caractacus laughs. “I think it's time to go to sleep.” He kisses the top of their heads and turns off their light. He picks up the box and heads to his bedroom.

 


	2. Part 2

Another year passes. During that time Caractacus sold many of his inventions and trinkets. He decides him and children need a holiday. His father, Bungee, would watch over the house and its affairs while they travel to New York City. They visit sites like the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, and Central Park. As the day winds down, he decides to call it a day. They would grab something to eat (perhaps a famous New York pizza), head back to their hotel room, and prepare for the next day.

“Daddy!” Jemima pulls on his coat.

“Hmm?”

“Look!” She points across the street.

He tries to see what she was looking at but couldn't. “Is there something wrong?”

“That man!”

“Dove, there are a lot of men,” he laughs.

Soon Jeremy joins in, “I see him too!”

“What on Earth are you two looking at?”

“He looks like your treasure box!” Jemima smiles.

“ _Treasure box?_ ” Caractacus gives an odd gaze before it dawns on him she meant the Soulmate Package. Ever since that day, he hadn't thought about it. Caractacus simply put it away (save for the apples which he used to make an apple pie and he kept one of the handkerchiefs in his pocket). He catches a faint glimpse of a man. He was dressed all in black including his sunglasses, eating an apple followed by four men. The way he looked must have meant he was someone important Caractacus concluded.

Jeremy looks up at him, “Daddy! We should follow him!”

Caractacus was reluctant at the suggestion. “He looks busy. Perhaps we shouldn't.”

Jemima frowns, “You said this trip would be an adventure!”

Jeremy follows this with, “Yeah, and you always tell us to take chances!”

“Ok, ok, let's go,” he grabs the children by their hands, crosses the street, and tracks down the man.

It didn't take long for the man to notice he was being followed. He turns around. Caractacus saw his reflection in his sunglasses. The man curls his lip, _“¿Quién eres?_ ”

Caractacus almost jumps but holds his children's hands tighter. His Spanish was extremely rusty, but he understood that question. “My name is Caractacus.”

“It's the same leather jacket, daddy!” Jemima giggles.

The man's guards (Caractacus assumes) surround him and his children.

“Why the hell are you following me, Cracky whatever?” The man chucks the apple into a trash can and crosses his arms.

“Yeah, shouldn't they be in daycare or something?” one of the guards says, making the children frown.

“Caractacus. And I have something odd to ask you?”

“Make it quick. You're wasting my time,” the man leers at him, “ _Caractacus._ ”

Caractacus clears his throat, “Your initials wouldn't happen to be NR, would it?” He pulls out the black handkerchief with the initials on it.

“ _The hell?_ ” The man lowers his sunglasses. “Where did you get that?”

“In the post.”

The children pipe up, “And it came with apples and cigars and a leather jacket!”

“Children!” Caractacus blushes as he gives them a disapproving look. “Remember our manners, please.” He stares back at the man.

The guards approach closer to Caractacus but the man waves them off, “You got _the box_ too?”

“Yes,” Caractacus nods.

“For starters, yes, my initials are NR. And yours is CP?”

Caractacus' eyes lit up and he nods. “That is correct.” He was curious what else was in the box. He was going to ask, but the man continues on, “And you're dressed in plaid which I got a shit ton of. Plus broken watch pieces,” the man says. “And a screwdriver set.”

Caractacus suddenly feels overwhelmed. Was this man his soulmate? He had only one love in his life and he was unsure he could love another. “I-I have to go.”

Jemima pleads, “Daddy! But those are things you like! He has a treasure box for you!”

“We have to go, Jemima,” he pulls the children along and leaves without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ¿Quién eres? - Who are you?


	3. Part 3

Sitting in his hotel room, he stares at the handkerchief, thinking _, “That's my soulmate? Could I ever be attracted to a man? Or to anyone else?”_ He pulls out a locket containing Mimsie's picture. “ _Mims, what shall I do? It was merely a fairy tale that we were taught as kids, right?”_

“Daddy?” Jemima peers over his shoulder, “Are you ok?”

He shakes his head, “Your poor father is confused.”

“Do you think that man is mad at you?”

“Probably,” Caractacus sighs as he lies back on the bed.

Jeremy sits next to him, eyeing the locket, “Mummy.”

Caractacus takes off the locket and hands it to him. Then there was a knock on his door. “Huh?”

“Who is it, Daddy?” the twins ask.

“Don't know,” he gets up and peers into the peephole. “ _Bloody hell_.” Outside the door stood the man he met on the street.

“Open the door. I know you're in there,” the man says, knocking again.

Caractacus exhales audibly from his nose and opens the door, “How did you find me?”

“I know people and you're dressed like a time traveller,” the man shrugs. “Pretty easy to spot you.”

“Look, I'm sorry I left abruptly. I don't want to lead you on. Not sure I want another spouse.”

The man smirks, “Damn, I know I'm good but not ready-to-marry-me good.” He takes off his sunglasses as two of his guards stand vigil outside the door. “Would your wife approve? Where is she?”

Jeremy, still holding the locket, says, “Mummy is in the churchyard!”

Caractacus' cheeks burn hearing that answer. It's been two years and he still was not used to admitting she is dead.

It takes the man a second to understand what Jeremy meant, “ _Oh_. _Mi más sentido pésame_.” He crosses himself and kisses his golden cross necklace. “How about we go out for coffee and my sister can watch your kids. She owes me a favour anyway.”

“I don't know.” He feels uneasy about entrusting a stranger's sister to watch over his children.

Jeremy and Jemima whisper to him. “Remember Daddy. You said this trip was about adventures and taking chances.” Jeremy hands him back the locket. “Mummy would want that.”

Caractacus takes a look at the locket and then his children, “Yes, I suppose you are right.” He puts the locket back around his neck and tucks it under his shirt. Maybe his children were right about both things. He returns his attention to the man. “I never did get your name, did I?”

“Nope.”

“What is it?”

“Nevada Ramirez,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mi más sentido pésame - my deepest condolences


	4. Part 4

Caractacus meets Nevada's sister, Mariana and his nephew, Dante. The children introduce themselves to Dante and they instantly click. After spending 30 minutes in her home and giving her his info, Caractacus felt his children were safe there. He hugs them goodbye and watches them run off with Dante to play in the next room.

Before they leave, he sees Nevada whisper to his sister with a smile on his face and she smiles back. Caractacus was curious, but he didn't ask. Nevada walks over to him, “Ready?”

Caractacus sheepishly nods. He straightens out his coat as he climbs into an all-black SUV with Nevada.

“Don't think I haven't ignored that accent. Are you British or Australian or whatever?”

“English, yes,” Caractacus nods.

“That's a long trip to find a soulmate,” Nevada says.

“I'm quite surprised myself. I actually didn't expect to find you. Only here on holiday to be perfectly honest,” he smiles, feeling a bit more relaxed. “Did you look too?”

“Tried, but I had other business to attend to.”

The SUV stops and they get out. By the looks of the coffee shop, it was very small and intimate. Every one of the workers seemed to know Nevada and a couple of them gave odd looks to Caractacus. Not that it was a rare reaction to him. They sit in all the way in the back in a corner booth.

“You mentioned your business. May I ask what is that you do?”

Nevada smirks, “Let's just say it deals with supply and demand and we'll keep it there.” He looks at the man behind the counter, _“¡Oye, dos cafés!”_ He looks back at Caractacus, “They'll bring a tray with milk and sugar.”

“Oh, thank you,” he smiles as he watches the baristas hurry along and make the orders.

“Now let me ask you what you do?”       

“I'm an inventor and engineer specialist,” Caractacus says with the utmost pride. “I make everyday household items better. Automobiles too.”

“I should make you look at the cars we got. Most are shit.” Nevada laughs as a barista brings them their coffees. “ _Gracias_.”

 “Every vehicle has potential, even those seen as less worthy.”  Caractacus begins to fix his coffee and sips it.

“So you're an optimist?”

“Correct.”

“That's adorable.”

Caractacus blushes at the notion, “Are you not?”

“I'm a realist and some things are just shit. How it is.” Nevada leans back in his chair.

Caractacus smiles. Nevada was crude, but he was intriguing. He wanted to know more about him.

“How long are you here for?”

“A couple more days,” Caractacus finishes his cup.

“Does that mean I'll never see you again?”

“Of course not. I would lo- like to keep in contact with you,” he grabs a pen and paper from his coat pocket and writes down his info. “Here you go,” he hands it over to Nevada.

“ _Caractacus Potts_ ,” Nevada laughs, looking at the paper. “Sorta sounds like crackpot.”

“I've been called that before,” he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“Hope you didn't think I was making fun of you.” Nevada gives him his info.

“Not at all. You seem nice.” Caractacus tucks the paper in another pocket.

Nevada snorts, “Me? Nice? _Sure_.”

Caractacus laughs. He began to look at the man differently. As if he was someone he could see himself with. Nervously, he rubs the spot where the locket laid on his chest and he clears his throat. “I think it's time to go back. The children have an early bedtime and we have much to explore tomorrow.”

“We haven't had dinner yet.”

“About that... I was planning on getting takeaway with the children and rest at the hotel.”

“ _Mi hermana_ will make them dinner and we can go out. You're on vacation, aren't you?” There was a gleam in Nevada's eye.

Caractacus plays with his napkin anxiously. “Are you sure? You seemed busy before. I don't want to trouble you or your sister-”

“How often do you get to meet your soulmate? It's my treat,” he folds his hands under his chin. “Come on, have a little fun.”

“If you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oye, dos cafés - hey, two coffees  
> Mi hermana - My sister


	5. Part 5

Caractacus finds himself at a 5-star restaurant. He takes one look at the menu and he feels guilty. Somebody he doesn't know was willing to spend all this money on him. He would rather pay for his own. “Are you sure about this?”

“ _Sí_. Yes, I am. Pick whatever, it's on me,” Nevada says before snapping his fingers. A waiter hurries over to their table. Nevada orders them a couple drinks and appetisers and sends him on his way.

“Alright.” Caractacus feels a little less guilty as he takes another peek.

At the end of their dinner, both men were stuffed to the brim and a bit drunk. It doesn't take long till they were kissing one another in the back of the SUV. Caractacus tries to hold back. He wasn't ready to do this with another person. His heart was for Mimsie and yet he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And Nevada's lips on his feels good. _Too good_. He pulls back. “I-I can't. Stop.”

Nevada clicks his tongue, “Oh, come on, you were enjoying yourself.”

“That's the problem.” Caractacus rubs the back of his neck.

“ _What?_ ”

“I know my wife... She's not here anymore, but I took a vow.” Tears form as he scoots back. “I loved her. I still love her. Why didn't they send me a bleeding box for her?” He looks up at Nevada, tears trickling down his cheeks. “Not that there's anything wrong with you. You've shown me kindness. You deserve someone else who isn't pining after a dead spouse.” He pulls out the locket and looks at her picture. “I'll take my children and head back to England. Maybe these Fates will reconsider their decision. You must think I'm terrible.” He wipes his eyes with a handkerchief.

“ _Oye_ , Caractacus,” Nevada wraps an arm around his shoulders. “It's not like I asked you to marry me or move in with me. I don't understand this shit either. I seriously thought I was getting a Muppet for a soulmate.”

“ _A Muppet?_ Like the ones on the telly?” Caractacus chuckles and he finds himself drawn to Nevada again.

“Yeah, those.” He pats his shoulder. “I wish I was joking.”

“I can assure you I am not one in disguise,” Caractacus rubs his right thigh. “I am truly curious about the box you got for me. Perhaps...” He stops and blushes for a moment.

“Perhaps what?”

“You can take me to your flat and show me.”

 


	6. Part 6

The next morning, Caractacus wakes up in a huge bed that was not his own. He notices two things: he is naked and Nevada's arm draped over his waist. And it was here Caractacus realised Nevada was without clothing too.

Caractacus yelps,  _“Oh dear Lord!”_

“And a  _good morning_ to you too,  _mi amor_ ,” Nevada yawns and kisses the back of his neck. “ _Que lindo_.”

“By Jove, what did we do?!”

“What didn't we do?” Nevada pulls him in closer.

“Did we have,” Caractacus' voice lowers, “ _relations?_ ”

“More or less yeah.”

Caractacus quickly scrambles out of bed. He grabs a sheet from the floor and wraps it around himself.

“Don't do that. I've already seen you naked,” Nevada winks as he lies on his side and rests his head on his hand.

“What have I done? I thought we would take it slow!” Caractacus was in panic mode, rubbing his face. He blamed his inquisitive mind for coming here. He still did not understand how he went from viewing Nevada’s box to this. Then he remembered _._  It was the drinks they shared and possibly combined with his loneliness. Dragging his hand down from his face to his neck, he detects his necklace is missing.  “My locket, where in Heavens is it?!”

“Right here, next to my necklace,” Nevada points behind him to the nightstand.

Caractacus huffs as he hastily walks to the nightstand, grabs it and puts it on.

“If it makes you feel better - you initiated everything last night,” Nevada watches him.

Caractacus groans, “ _That doesn't_ but thank you.” He finds his underwear and pants and puts those on. “Are the children still at your sister's?”

“Yes. Called last night to let her know we had late night plans.” Nevada sits up and stretches. He watches Caractacus collect the rest of his clothing and put them on.

“Ok, good.” He runs his hand through his hair. “I can't believe I did that,” he frowns, feeling disappointed in himself.

“You did, and it was fantastic,” Nevada walks over to him and wraps his arms around him. “You sure you've only been with one person?”

Caractacus wanted to get mad at such a comment, but he relaxed in his embrace. He didn't understand what was happening. “Yes, quite sure.” He shakes his head. “At least... At least I had relations with my soulmate,” he says to himself, trying to make sense of it all.

“Damn right you did,” Nevada kisses him and caresses his ass.

Caractacus blushes and clears his throat. “I-I still need to pick up the children. We'll be exploring more of the city today.”

“I can give you a personal tour,” Nevada winks.

“I believe you did enough of that _last night_ ,” he grabs his coat and puts it on before handing Nevada's pants to him. “Get dressed before you catch a cold.”

Nevada kisses his cheek, “You can keep me warm.”

“Not all day,” Caractacus rolls his eyes. “Now put your clothing on,  _please_.”

Nevada responds with only a mischievous grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Que lindo - how cute


	7. Part 7

Caractacus and Nevada arrive at Mariana's house.  They step inside and Caractacus calls out, “Children?”

“Daddy!” They both run in and hug him tight.

Caractacus looks at Mariana, “I hope they were no trouble to you.”

“Not at all. These _mellizos_ were a joy to watch and they're always welcomed here,” Mariana smiles.

“Thank you so much,” he smiles and looks at them. “Ready to explore more of the city?”

They nod, “Yes!”

“Let's go. Today is museum day of the trip,” he leads them out while they cheer. Before closing the door, he thanks Mariana again. He tries to offer her a tip, but she respectfully declines. “We need to head back to the hotel and get changed.”

“Or I can buy them new clothes,” Nevada offers.

“Thank you, but no,” Caractacus looks at him. “You truly are going to give us a tour, aren't you?”

“I did promise.” Nevada grins before he whispers in his ear, “Maybe, later on, you can give me another grand tour.”

“ _Good Heavens!_ ” Caractacus yelps and then blinks.

“Daddy? Are you ok?” The twins look at him askance.

Caractacus tries to mask the blush that grew on his face,  “It's n-nothing.” He looks at Nevada, pursing his lips, before greeting the children with a smile. “Come on, we have no time to waste!” He claps his hands and the children hurry along.

Nevada waits outside the hotel for them to change their clothing. He taps his foot impatiently.

One of his guards teases, “How's the babysitting gig, _Trujillo_?”

“ _Cállate_ ,” Nevada takes out a cigarette and smokes it.

The guard snickers in response.

Nevada growls, “ _Debería matarte_.”

A minute later, the Potts family step out and Nevada quickly put out the cigarette. They were all wearing matching grey and blue plaid outfits, which Nevada found oddly cute. He smiles to himself.

 “We're officially ready. You lead the way, Mr. Ramirez.” Caractacus pats his shoulder firmly before the children and he steps into the SUV.

“Sure, Mr. Potts,” he laughs as they give one another wanting glances.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:   
> mellizos - twins  
> Cállate - shut up  
> Debería matarte - I should kill you


	8. Part 8

The final day of the trip. Caractacus was dreading this day. He was leaving his soulmate behind. He's only known Nevada for the past 5 days yet he could feel his heart ache. This was a strange feeling for him. The last time it did was when Mimsie passed away. Caractacus hated this. He wishes he didn't have to go, but he had affairs to run back home. And there was no way he could let his father run the farm by himself. Normally, Caractacus had a plan and yet he didn't and that terrified him.  He finishes zipping his luggage carrier.

“Daddy?”

“Daddy?”

“ _Daddy?!_ ” This one caught Caractacus' attention.

“Yes, Jemima?”

“Nevada's here.” She points to him with the door open.

“Nevada?” He stands up and sees Nevada waiting by the doorway with no guards in sight.

“Thought I see you one last time.” He says, taking off his sunglasses.

Caractacus looks at him and noticed his eyes were red. He wondered if he had been crying. Was Nevada the type to cry? Before he pondered on such a thought, Nevada yanks him out into the hallway, and closes the door. “What on Ear-”

Nevada pulls him by his vest and kisses him, cutting Caractacus off. He stops for a moment and whispers, “ _Te voy a extrañar muchísimo_.” He kisses him again.

Caractacus didn't understand what he said, but he understood the intent. He kisses him back just as passionately. “Nevada.” He stops kissing him, “Nevada, somehow I will meet you again.” He wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. “Never thought I would say such a thing considering...” He stops himself and kisses him. “We will figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Nevada agrees. “Do you need a ride to the airport?”

“I was going to take a taxi there,” Caractacus says.

“Forget that. They charge too fucking much,” Nevada responds. “I'll take you.”

“Is it because you want to spend more time with me?”

Nevada did not seem like to be one for blushing, but his cheeks betrayed him. “...Yes.”

“Me too. Sorry I didn't call you.” Caractacus kisses him, “I have to admit I was sad before and I didn't want to bother you with such nonsense.” He pulls out a pocketwatch from his vest and looks at it. “Have to be at the airport in an hour.”

Before they enter back into the room, Nevada gives him a serious look, “You know you can always ask me for anything.”

“Thank you,” Caractacus smiles sweetly as he opens the door. “Children, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Jemima  and Jeremy nod, showing off their packed luggage cases.

Caractacus grabs their passports, “Let's go.” He grabs a carry-on and his suitcase. They all check out from the hotel and enter Nevada's SUV. Nevada sat next to Caractacus. The children sat in front of them, occupied by iPads hooked to the back of the seats.

Nevada whispers, “Thought you said you had an hour?”

“Better early than late,” Caractacus whispers back.

“Trying to escape me, _mi amor_?”

“No, I wish I could stay with you,” he traces one of Nevada's veins on his hand with his finger. “I have a lot of business to attend to.”

“I understand.”

30 minutes later, they arrive at the airport. Before Caractacus queues up for the security line, he gives Nevada one last kiss. “I'm quite certain we will be together in the near future.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Te voy a extrañar muchísimo - I will miss you a lot


	9. Part 9

Another year passes and the Potts family was moving to New York City. Caractacus spent the entire year getting his affairs in order. The hardest part during that time was telling the children he was in love with someone else.  They were a little upset and wondered if he was over Mimsie.  Caractacus would tell them that he will forever love Mimsie and he would never forget her. She would always hold a special place in his heart and that made the children happy. The second hardest was selling the farm. He eventually found a buyer for his farm who would let his father stay.  He got the proper paperwork and visas to work in the US. He and Nevada spent a lot of time chatting and planning their future. He and the children would live in Nevada's condo. The children would be enrolled in school in the upcoming fall. It certainly was a busy year for the family. Caractacus looks back at his farm, leaning against a wooden fence. “I'm going to miss this place.”

Bungee stands next to him, “Hey now, boy-o, I'll still be here and you're allowed to visit.”

“I know, Grandpa,” Caractacus smiles at his father. “But I've never lived anywhere else and I hope you'll be ok without me. I'm nervous, admittedly.”

“I'll be fine, me boy. I've travelled the whole world by meself,” Bungee laughs. “It's time for you to do the same.” He places on his safari hat, “Speaking of travelling I will be off to the Sahara again.”

“To find the hidden Desert Treasure, I presume?”

“Don't doubt me, Caractacus. I'm certain I will,” Bungee enters into an outhouse that was turned into a makeshift travel hut.

Caractacus smiles and shakes his head.

Back in his bedroom, there were many bags and boxes packed. The only thing left was the Soulmate Package. He picks up the leather jacket and kisses the collar. Amazingly, the jacket had still retained Nevada's scent from the first day he got it. He couldn't wait to give him his things and vice versa.

“Daddy?” Jemima knocks on his door.

“Hello, Dove. Have all your things together?”

She nods, “I do.” She sits on his bed and stares at the leather jacket. “So Mr. Nevada really is letting us live with him?”

“Yes,” Caractacus says as he carefully folds the jacket and places it into his luggage bag.

“And he likes us?” She helps him zip up his bag.

He nods, “I think so.”

Jemima hides her face for a second.

“Something wrong?”

Jemima peers up, “Do we have to call him father or Daddy 2?”

Caractacus shakes his head, “I believe he prefers Nevada but you can ask.”

“I think I will just call him Nevada if that's ok.”

“It's fine.” 

She looks down, “Daddy, I'm still sorry for getting upset before. I really thought you forgot Mummy.”

Caractacus kneels down and caresses her cheek, “You're allowed to feel that way. I still haven't forgotten about Mims.” He pulls out the locket and opens it, “As I've told you before, she will be close to my heart forever. And she gave me you two.”

Jemima grins, looking at the photo, “She did!”

Caractacus does the same and looks back at Jemima, “Tell your brother to start getting his things outside. The movers will pick them up soon.”

“Ok,” she complies as he stands up again.

When she leaves the room Caractacus hears her shout, “JEREMY! DADDY SAYS TO GET YOUR STUFF OUTSIDE!”

“OK! BET I CAN GET THEM OUT QUICKER THAN YOU!”

“YOU'RE ON!”

Caractacus chuckles hearing them shuffle in and out of the house quickly.  “On to the next journey, Mimsie.” He looks up to the ceiling and then closes the locket.


	10. Part 10

The family arrives in New York. Nevada texted Caractacus saying their things would come within the week. They head over to baggage claim and pick up their luggage. As Caractacus looks towards the doors, he watches Nevada and his crew walk in. It felt like slow motion and he could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

“Long flight?” Nevada pats his back.

“A little,” Caractacus huffs.

“My men will get those.”

“Are you sure? We can carry our own bags. You've already done so much with the move.”

“It's no problem at all,” Nevada raises his hand and sweeps it. His guards grab all their bags and they head out to his car.

The children ask, “Nevada?”

“Yeah?”

“These are for you,” they each pull out small gift bags from their backpacks.

“Thank you,” he takes them.

“Don't open them till we get to your home, ok?” Jemima says as she steps into the SUV.

Nevada only nods as he looks over to Caractacus who helps Jeremy into the vehicle. He looks back at him and shrugs.

They arrive at Nevada's home. It was a lot grander than Caractacus remembered. It was a private condominium with many rooms and lavishly decorated. Caractacus looks at everything in awe. It was very different from the farm and he wondered how city living would be. He was ready to embrace such a change.

“Caractacus?” Nevada's voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry. Just admiring your home.”

“I noticed,” Nevada places a hand on the small of his back, caressing it. “I'll have the guards show your kids their rooms and we will go to ours.”

Caractacus blushed hearing _“ours”_. He rubs his neck to calm himself. Everything about this felt like a dream to him. He was about to lean in and kiss Nevada when the children come running in, “Daddy! We get our own rooms? Is it true?”

“Yes. And remember, no running inside buildings,” he smiles as they cheer and take off.

“Sorry again. They're usually so well behaved. Where were we?”

“About to go to my room,” he smirks. “Miguel placed your bags there.”

Caractacus places a hand on his hip and cocks his head, looking amused. “Ah, so a legitimate excuse to get me in there once more?”

“You still owe me another tour,” Nevada smirks before kissing him and leads him into the room.

“Nevada, you cheeky thing,” he nibbles his bottom lip before heading to his luggage case. “There's something I want to show you.”

“¿ _Qué es?”_ Nevada watches him open the bag and pull out the same type of leather jacket he was wearing.

“This, along with these,” Caractacus gives him the cigars and the handkerchiefs. He was so happy to finally hand him his Soulmate Package.

Nevada sniffs the cigars, “Mmmm, I will enjoy these later. And you, of course.” He places the items on his bed.

“Nevada,” Caractacus shakes his head.

“ _Oye_ , before I forget,” Nevada hands over Caractacus' package.

Caractacus' eyes widen, feeling how heavy the box was. He opens the box, “My word, you weren't joking about the amount of cogs and pieces. I shall put them to good use. I can already think of at least ten inventions these will be useful for. As for the plaid - new clothes for the children and I. And I can use the extras for repair work!” Caractacus neatly places the items back into their box. “I still can't believe it.”

“What?”

“I'm actually here with you.”

“You are,” Nevada wraps his arms around Caractacus' waist, grinning. “I'm not one to say this, but the day you left I felt... Lonely.”

“So did I but I'm here. And you're here.” Caractacus wanted to kiss him, but a thought distracts him, “Hey, I'm curious what the children got you.”

“Almost forgot.” Nevada lets him go and he grabs the two small gift bags. “Are you going to give me a hint?”

“Honestly, have no idea what they got you.”

Nevada cocks an eyebrow as he opens the gifts, “ _Weird_.”

Caractacus worries they might have given Nevada a prank gift. He thought about an incident when they did that to a teacher they didn't like last year. He asks meekly, “What is it?”

Nevada shows him, shrugging, “A broken crown and I think a couple of crystals?”

It took Caractacus a moment to get what they were until a huge smile crosses his face. “They gave you some of their most prized possessions from their beloved treasure chest.” He almost tears up and bites his lip to stop.

“Oh? _Oh,_ you're not kidding,” Nevada looks at him, smiling.

“Not at all,” he shakes his head. “You have no idea how rare that is. They're rather fickle.”

“First time I've ever heard of kids liking me.”

Caractacus laughs, “What about your nephew?” 

“That's different, he's _familia_.”

“I understand.” He faces Nevada. Saying nothing, he rests his hands on Nevada's chest and takes a moment to admire him. Nevada gazes back at him. Caractacus leans in and kisses him passionately. Everything occurring at this very moment felt natural. Like it was meant to be and that it didn't bother him anymore. He looks up at the ceiling thinking about Mimsie.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just had a thought, but it passed,” Caractacus says, mostly to assure himself. He was here, with _his soulmate._ Someone who was his future and a sign he could move on. That he _could_ love another. Most importantly, his children shown their approval of Nevada in their own special way. He knew he and Nevada still had to take it slow and to get to know one another better. Yet he pictures himself spending the rest of his life with Nevada. He eyes the Soulmate Package and he secretly thanked it for bringing them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué es? - What is it?


End file.
